This invention relates to a method for filling a container with live poultry, said container being divided into a number of compartments of which, with the exception of the bottom compartment, the bottom face of each compartment forms the top face of each compartment lying below it, and in which prior to the filling the bottom face(s) is (are) moved in such a way that one or more compartments lying below become accessible. The invention also relates to a container for such poultry and to a container for carrying out the method.